gremlinsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CoolGiz
Hi, welcome to Gremlins Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gremlins 2: The New Batch page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 16:50, 23 August 2009 Hello! Hi, CoolGiz. My name is Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan. I would like to know if you could make me an administrator on the Wiki? I know a lot about Gremlins and could help contribute to the Wiki, specifically with grammar, proper tense, and expansion of articles. I am a massive Gremlins fan and collector and would really appreciate it. Also, I requested to adopt this Wiki, although I was unaware that you were a bureaucrat on the Wiki. Um, even though I may not be able to adopt the Wiki, I would still like to be made an administrator. If you can help, that'd be great! I can also help spruce up the main page and make the Wiki more attractive, by giving it a little more color. Thanks for your time, and I hope to hear from you soon! :) [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 19:33, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you so much, CoolGiz! :) I wasn't really sure who was the big cheese around here, because it appears that there hasn't been a lot of activity around here. I saw you had done a lot of editing on the Wiki, and so I took a look at your user page and it said you were a bureaucrat, so I decided to leave you a message. Thanks a lot for your help; I look forward to helping expand the Gremlins Wiki! :) [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 21:50, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hi, I had a quick question. You don't have bureaucrat rights, according to a member of the Wikia Staff (named Grunny) and she (or he) wanted me to ask you if you think we should both have bureaucrat and administrator rights. I need to get back to her as soon as possible, so that would help. No rush, but if you could respoond, that'd be great. Thanks so much! :) [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 21:55, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hey CoolGiz, I'm beginning work on the main page, so if you're wondering what happened to the main page, that's it. It's still undergoing construction, but I'm gonna make it a little more fancier by using the markup code on my Wiki's main page, as seen here. Whenever I get a chance I'll be working on it. I also have not heard from Grunny yet about being an administrator, but I'll tell you when I do. Thanks! :) [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 19:02, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello yet again... Okay, that's fine. One of the administrators on my Wiki, Battle: Los Angeles Wiki, is very good with templates and creating logos and stuff like that, so I'm going to ask him if he can create a cool logo for us. It'll probably be that one, but I was thinking we could add something like a gremlin jumping out of it, like the cartoon one on the movie poster in the main page's slider. I'll ask him when I get a chance, and when I get a response from Grunny, I'll tell you. Talk to you later! :) [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 13:31, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Main Page Hi, CoolGiz. I'm done with the Wiki's main page! What do you think? I also added a feature known as the featured articles section to the wiki. It can be found here. You can vote for the featured article of the month, and I can add it to the Wiki's main page. It will have the opening paragraph, a picture, and a link to the full article, as seen on this wiki. I would suggest that once we are made administrators, we should add the new Wikia editor to the Wiki, and Wikia Labs, so the Wiki is more recent. I'm also going to change the Wiki's skin, link colors, and background color. So, what do you think??? :) [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 20:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Hello CoolGiz! I talked to Grunny and we have both been given administrative and bureaucrat rights. Just thought I'd let you know! ;) I'll start working on the remodeling of the Wiki as soon as I get a chance. [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 12:16, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I changed it up a little bit around here. I didn't wanna make it look too much like a Christmas Wiki, but I wanted to add a little bit of color to it. I may still edit it, but I'll make sure it's acceptable and goes well with the Wiki's topic. I'll talk to you later! :) [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 19:32, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Color Hi CoolGiz. I could not find the green you were looking for, I'm gonna look for a more gremliny (if that's a word) green, but in the meantime, we have this shade of green, chartreuse. Is that okay? I'll find a better color as fast as possible, but this is gonna have to do for now. :) If you have any more helpful suggestions, then contact me at my talk page. Thanks! :) [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 21:46, August 23, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: I found a more gremliny green, and there's plenty more hex codes for me to test out 'till we find the right one if this one isn't good. Is this a good shade of green??? Please 'tell me if this doesn't work, I'll change it, it's actually quite fun trying to find the right one! :) If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, then please contact me. (You know where) Bye! :) [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 21:51, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yeah, I think that every few months I should change the shade of green, but we'll keep this for a few months. I'm glad you like the new color so much! :) I'll see you around! [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 20:43, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Human Articles/Infoboxes Yes, I've noticed that, too. I'll start looking for pictures online right away, & then I'll work on adding them to the articles. Thanks! :) [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 19:22, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Problem Being Taken Care Of Okay, the problem is being taken care of. I'll take care of it as soon as possible. [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 21:33, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Once again, hello! :) That's fine. I've been busy myself and have not yet had a chance to fix the problem(s), but I will get to it as soon as possible. ;) [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 16:58, September 11, 2011 (UTC) BG I dont really want to. Then we'd look sloppy. Proffesional wiki's have tiled backgrounds. If we dont, we'll just be one of those un-proffesionsal, non customized wiki's. I'll make it non transparent and give it a new, darker-colored background. [[User:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master]][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] 20:24, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I cant replace the pic now, Im on a friends comp. [[User:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] 19:29, February 29, 2012 (UTC)